


Partnership

by Savageseraph



Category: Eastern Promises (2007), GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Anticipation, Assassins & Hitmen, Community: wordsontongue, Crossover, First Time, Introspection, M/M, Russia, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-04
Updated: 2010-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:44:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec wondered when each would see the other as a liability, a loose end that needed to be tied up and snipped off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partnership

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://wordsontongue.livejournal.com/profile)[**wordsontongue**](http://wordsontongue.livejournal.com/)’s 2010 [Fic Exchange](http://community.livejournal.com/wordsontongue/780.html#cutid1). Square #13. The prompt was the word "comity."
> 
>  **Beta:** [](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/)**caras_galadhon**

Their relationship started out as a delicate balancing act, a polite accord and professional respect between two predators acquainted with tact, but familiar with violence. Alec knew that it was common profit, not fear or obligation, that kept Nikolai at his side, and consent freely given can be just as freely withdrawn. He wondered if Nikolai already planned for the day when their partnership would dissolve, when each would see the other as a liability, a loose end that needed to be tied up and snipped off.

Alec had disposed of enough people who were no longer of use to him that he barely felt a twinge at taking their lives. Would he be able to dispatch Nikolai without flinching? If or when it came to that? Alec's gaze moved over Nikolai's body, always so carefully concealed beneath layers of clothing. A quick glance around the pub confirmed what he suspected: he wasn't the only person undressing Nikolai with his eyes, but he was the only person Nikolai would be leaving with. That thought brought a smile to his lips.

Perhaps this would be the night he decided to end the slow tease of Nikolai's presence. Close enough to touch, but always untouchable. Perhaps this would be the night Alec stripped off Nikolai's clothes and then stripped down his defenses, demolished his fortifications with slick fingers and a wicked tongue. Alec knocked back his vodka, humming in pleasure at its smooth burn.

It wouldn't be just a good hard fuck that would crack Nikolai's cool exterior. Time enough in prison would have taught him to endure that. Being forced to enjoy it? Alec laughed softly, eyes darkening as he shifted in his chair, hand coming to rest on his erection.

Nikolai _would_ enjoy it; Alec would see to that. He wondered if that would make Nikolai more likely to kill him or stay with him. He wondered if it mattered.


End file.
